¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?
by Yumiko06
Summary: -No UA- Kagome se va a un balneario a pasar unos días para relajarse y deja a sus cuatro hijos a cargo de Inuyasha, pero los pequeños no están dispuestos a dar tregua, y entre sus travesuras, preguntas incomodas y encuentros secretos, conseguirán que a inuyasha acabe dándole un paro cardíaco. Porque, después de todo... ¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola sexy gente de FF! Aquí vengo con mi primer reto del foro ¡Siéntate! (Redoble de tambores...)

En respuesta al reto #102 pedido por Mica Taisho en el foro ¡Siéntate!

www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido)

**Requisitos del reto:** Ya han pasado varios años luego del regreso de Kagome, y ya tuvo 4 hijos (al menos tiene que haber una chica, y uno de ellos tiene que ser un bebé). Kagome tiene que irse a algún lado varios días, dejando a los niños a cargo de Inuyasha.

**Género: **Humor/A Elección.

**Mínimo:** 1000 palabras; sin máximo.

Al principio tenía pensado hacer un One-Shot, pero empecé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya había superado las 3.000 palabras, y bueno, decidí dividirlos en capítulos. No serán muchos, solo 2 o 3, ya que no creo que pueda alargarlo más. Espero que no sea problema para ti, Mica. Y si es así, retiraré el fic y lo subiré ya completo. Además, si hay algo que no te convenza del fic, dímelo y lo corregiré, ya que al ser este el primer reto que tomo, ¡estoy muerta de los nervios! No sé si me ha quedado lo suficiente IC para tu gusto, o si no es lo que esperabas, o cualquier duda que mi traidora mente me pone de por medio poniéndome así aún más nerviosa. Literalmente, me tiemblan las manos.

Espero que cuando termines de leer el fic, no tengas ganas de apuñalarme y echarme sal a las heridas.

Bueno, Aquí va...

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenece, tanto el anime como los personajes son invención de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único mío es la historia que está hecha únicamente para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**¿Quien dijo que ser padre es fácil?**

Estaba anocheciendo en el Sengoku, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer y mientras cada uno se iba a su casa, todos se despedían de la sacerdotisa que tanto les había ayudado mientras ésta se dirigía hacia el bosque, ya que ella no vivía en la aldea junto con los demás aldeanos, no. Ella vivía en una acogedora cabaña al lado de un tranquilo riachuelo, unos pocos metros más adelante del Goshinboku.

Mientras Kagome caminaba tranquilamente entre la espesura del bosque, recordaba levemente todo lo sucedido estos años.

Después de tres años de infinita tristeza, de noches de insomnio por las pesadillas y recuerdos, después de tanto sufrimiento que sufrió su corazón, regresó al Sengoku, y cuando lo hizo, tanto ella como sus amigos se alegraron inmensamente. Celebraron una fiesta que duró días, y unos pocos después, se casó con Inuyasha en la mejor boda que podía haber imaginado jamás, y todo gracias a sus amigos.

Inuyasha... se le hacía extraño el que ya hubiesen pasado 14 años. Todo había pasado tan rápido, y habían compartido tantas cosas, tantas risas, llantos, recuerdos, tantas fiestas con los amigos, tantas dudas resueltas, tantas peleas y reconciliaciones, tantos baches superados, y tantas noches compartidas. ¡Y vaya noches! Mejores de las que jamás pudo haber deseado. Y como resultado de esos momentos de pasión y amor, kami los bendijo con cuatro hermosos niños. ¡Cuatro hermosos cachorros! Desde luego, eran lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Tenía una familia a la que adoraba y amaba con todo su corazón. Y esa misma familia la esperaba en casa para cenar.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa. Pero definitivamente, al abrir la puerta no se encontró con la escena que tenía en mente. No se los encontró a todos juntos, hablando, o ya comiendo tranquilamente, como cualquier madre esperaría. No. La escena era realmente diferente, tanto, que casi se cae de espaldas al intentar esquivar un pañal volador que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella parada. Y es que la escena no podía ser peor;

Izayoi, una niña de apenas cumplidos 13 años, del mismo pelo azabache que la madre era la mayor y se encontraba discutiendo con Sichini, su hermano menor que era prácticamente una copia del padre con un hermoso pelo plateado, y con Mamoru, su gemelo, solo que éste tenía el pelo azabache. Ambos tenían nueve años y los tres poseían los mismos ojos dorados que el padre. Y los dos estaban llenos de una substancia pegajosa y que expulsaba un olor bastante _peculiar_.

Y mientras esos tres discutían prácticamente a gritos, un ensordecedor llanto y otros gritos más sonoros se escuchaban de la boca del padre en la otra parte de la habitación, solo que estos iban acompañados de maldiciones y_ palabras menos agradables_.

Por lo que a Kagome le pareció, Inuyasha estaba intentando cambiarle el pañal de tela a Aiko, la pequeña bebé de 10 meses de cabello plateado que no le había crecido más que hasta la nuca y que compartía los mismos ojos dorados de sus hermanos.

A pesar de que los cuatro niños nacieron de la unión de una humana y un medio-demonio, todos eran medio-demonios completos, con todos los sentidos que estos poseen e incluso las orejitas que Kagome tanto adoraba. Al parecer según el viejo Myoga, Inuyasha tenía más sangre demoníaca de la que se pensaba, lo que provocó que todos los cachorros nacieran exactamente mitad humanos y mitad demonios.

A Kagome rápidamente se le olvidó toda la paz que había sentido mientras caminaba hasta aquí, y dado que nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, y visto que Inuyasha ya estaba notoriamente alterado, empezando a gritar palabras cada vez peores, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Osuwari!- gritó, y después del típico sonido del hanyô estampándose al suelo, todos detuvieron sus gritos y la miraron a ella, al principio con sorpresa, y después con terror. Incluso Aiko dejó de llorar.

Kagome caminó tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba Aiko encima de una manta en el suelo, al lado de pañales limpios. En apenas 10 segundos le cambió el pañal y se puso de pie con la pequeña hanyô en brazos al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha después de que terminase el efecto del conjuro. Ella le pasó a la pequeña niña y empezó a caminar hacia los tres niños, que se encontraban congelados en el sitio, con una atemorizante calma.

Kagome siempre trataba de resolver los conflictos familiares con calma, y nunca gritaba, a menos que le llevasen la contraria. Porque entonces era cuando aparecía el verdadero _yôkai_ que todos temían.

-¿Por qué pelean?- Dijo con un tono aparentemente amigable, pero que todos en esa casa sabían que era, prácticamente, una amenaza.

-Mamá-comenzó Izayoi- Estaba preparando la cena cuando a estos dos se les ocurrió gastarme otra de sus bromas- Miró a sus hermanos con notable enfado- Fui a buscar unas hierbas para echarlas a la sopa y fue cuando estos dos aprovecharon para realizar la jugarreta. ¿Puedes creerte que echaron un sapo vivo a la sopa? ¡Un sapo vivo! ¡Casi me da algo cuando al volver para echar las hierbas me salta a la cara!- Esto último lo dijo elevando la voz y pataleando el suelo con el pie.

-Pero aun así- Comenzó a decir Sichini- ¡Esa no era razón para lanzarnos la cacerola toda la sopa a la cabeza!

-¡Ni siquiera sabías si fuimos nosotros, no tenías pruebas!-continuo Mamoru.

-¡No necesito pruebas para saber que fuisteis vosotros, par de idiotas!

Los tres empezaron a pelear, cada vez subiendo más el volumen, mientras Kagome procesaba lo ocurrido. Cuando prácticamente los tres volvieron a estar discutiendo a gritos, Kagome habló.

-Sichini y Mamoru- Comenzó y todos callaron- Sé que os divertís haciendo bromas, y que la sopa de verduras no es vuestra comida favorita, pero eso no os da razón alguna para estropear la cena que vuestra hermana estaba preparando.-se cruzó de brazos- Como castigo, después de quitaros el caldo de encima con toallas, os iréis a la cama sin cenar-Al decir esto los dos pusieron una cara de disgusto- y mañana a la mañana, cuando el sol caliente lo suficiente el rio, os daréis un buen baño.-Dicho esto, los dos asintieron y comenzaron a irse a su habitación compartida, ya que sabían que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su madre. Mientras, Izayoi sonreía triunfante- Y tú, señorita-Su sonrisa desapareció- Aunque arrojen un sapo a la sopa, no hace falta que les tires la cacerola a la cabeza. Limpia lo que ensuciaste y entonces cenarás.-Kagome miró a su marido-Cenaremos las sobras de ayer, ¿si?- Inuyasha asintió, luego se volteó hacia Izayoi- Te esperamos, pero date prisa ¿bien?-Izayoi asintió y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Kagome se desplomó en frente de la hoguera que iluminaba la cabaña. No era ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande. Cinco habitaciones; la sala de estar, con la hoguera y un kotatsu, (la típica mesa con un futón) un baúl que contenía pinturas y diferentes juguetes, y algún que otro dibujo de los pequeños en la pared. Luego estaba, en una habitación a parte, una pequeña cocina con todos los cachivaches suficientes para hacer una buena comida. Por último estaban los dormitorios, uno para los gemelos, otro para Izayoi que ya compartía con Aiko y otro para la pareja. No era gran cosa, pero era su casa, el hogar que compartía con inuyasha y con los pequeños que a veces la sacaban de sus casillas.

Inuyasha había decidido mantenerse al margen, puesto que cuando su esposa se encontraba en ese estado, era mejor no acercarse; otras veces que lo había intentado siempre había acabado besando el suelo. El hanyô se sentó junto con Kagome, y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras acunaba a Aiko

-Si, no es nada- dijo Kagome mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Mamá! Ya terminé-Dicho esto Izayoi vino con dos platos llenos de fideos y preparó la mesa en menos de un minuto con una rapidez realmente asombrosa, puede que gracias a sus habilidades demoníacas o al apetito heredado del padre.

Los tres cenaron tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales y lo que cada uno hizo durante el día mientras Aiko balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles y sonreía al tener a sus padres y a su hermana junto a ella. Al terminar, Inuyasha se encargó de lavar los platos y Kagome le dio las buenas noches a Izayoi y acostó a Aiko con un dulce beso de buenas noches. Inuyasha apagó la hoguera y se sentó junto a Kagome en el futón de su habitación.

-Kagome... ¿estás bien?

-Si... no es nada- y sonrió sin ganas-

-Algo tiene que ser, estas como muerta viviente andando por casa y tienes mal aspecto, te ves cansada y no sonríes, así que algo tiene que pasar.- Inuyasha tenía un tono preocupado en su voz. Kagome le miró enternecida, estaba feliz de que Inuyasha se siempre supiera cuando le pasaba algo y se preocupara por ella.

-Es que... No he parado en estos últimos días. Ha habido una pequeña epidemia de resfriados y aunque no es gran cosa, con los pocos recursos que hay aquí han venido muchos aldeanos enfermos para atenderles, y los niños y sus frecuentes peleas no es que ayuden mucho. Y pues...- Kagome miró a Inuyasha- Kohaku exterminó un demonio en una aldea que no queda muy lejos de aquí, y resulta que hay un balneario en la aldea, con baños calientes, masajes y varias cosas que ayudan a relajarte y le regalaron una sesión de tres días gratis para él y un acompañante.-empezó a jugar con sus manos- Como a Kohaku no le interesa, le ha dicho a Sango que use su sesión, y ella me ha querido invitar a mí, pero...

-No hace falta que digas nada más. Estate tranquila Kagome, la verdad es que has trabajado duro estos días y no te vendrá mal un descanso-

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿quien se encargará de los enfermos?

-Miroku de seguro que lo entiende y se hará cargo él de los enfermos, y si se niega, ¡ya me las arreglaré con ese monje libidinoso!

-¿Y los niños?- Preguntó la azabache ignorando lo último, puesto que sabía que si Miroku se negaba, Sango se ocuparía y a Inuyasha no le daría tiempo de hacer nada.

-Kagome, soy su padre, el gran Inuyasha que ha derrotado miles de demonios, no hay nada con lo que no pueda manejarme-Dijo con Orgullo. Ante esto último Kagome soltó una pequeña risa, ya que recordando la escena con la que se encontró al entrar en la cabaña, podría decirse que Inuyasha no sabía bien lo que decía. Pero le había dado permiso, y sabiendo que su marido podía cambiar en cualquier momento de opinión, decidió callarse.

-¡Gracias Inuyasha!-Dijo Kagome alegre- Prometo que solo serán tres días- Kagome lo abrazó efusivamente.

-¡Keh! Pero como se te ocurra retrasarte, te aseguró que no saldrás ilesa-

-¿Ah sí? Y... ¿qué me harás?-Dijo Kagome juguetonamente, mientras acariciaba el torso de su marido.

-Te daré tu merecido castigo- Dijo Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en su rostro. La azabache se acercó al rostro del hanyô.

-¿Y si me resisto?-Dijo rozando sus labios contra los de él.

-Te aseguro que al final me suplicarás- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose encima de Kagome mientras atrapaba sus labios en un suave beso.

-Inuyasha... ¿Y los niños?-Dijo Kagome mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

-No haremos ruido...- Dijo y paseó su lengua por la marca de pertenencia en su cuello, provocando un suspiro por parte de Kagome y un gruñido por parte de él.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que los niños despertaran, Sango vino hasta la cabaña a lomos de Kirara y partieron hacia el balneario. La exterminadora sabía que Kagome convencería a Inuyasha para que le dejase ir, y si se oponía, tendría que haberse enfrentado a una Sango furiosa con bolas perfumadas en mano, y que sin dudarlo un momento,las habría usado dándose a la fuga dejando a un mareado hanyô a merced de las jugarretas de sus dos cachorros.

Después de despedirse, Inuyasha entró a la cabaña con la intención de despertar a sus cachorros. Primero se dispuso a entrar a la habitación de los gemelos, pero se detuvo al escuchar cierta conversación desde la otra puerta.

-¿Qué crees que estarían haciendo?-era la voz de Sichini

-No lo sé, eran unos sonidos de lo más extraños.-Inuyasha no entendía que podían estar hablando, así que como_ todo padre preocupado por el bienestar de sus cachorros_, continuó escuchando a escondidas.

-Quizás a mamá le dolía la cabeza, la tripa o algo- Dijo pensativo Sichini

-Pero llamaba continuamente a papá. ¿Por qué él no lo ayudó?

-¿no escuchaste? El estaba con ella, y gruñía raramente-

-Entonces, estaban ellos dos juntos, en su habitación, a altas horas de la noche, haciendo ruidos extraños-Reflexionó Mamoru. Inuyasha palideció, y antes de que pudieran sacar ninguna conclusión, entró rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber qué de qué habláis?-

-¡Papá!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-¡A esas horas tendríais que estar durmiendo! ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-¿Y tú que hacías escuchando conversaciones privadas?-Dijo Mamoru

-¡Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que hagas eso! ¡Mamá!-Esto último lo gritó Sichini con la esperanza de que su madre terminara la pelea con el conjuro que utilizaba sobre su padre.

-¡Que me contestéis!-Dijo Inuyasha perdiendo los nervios. ¿Qué era lo que habían escuchado? ¿Acaso habían salido de la cabaña? ¿O les estaban espiando? ¿Les habrían visto en...? ¡No! ¡Había que aclarar esto! De seguro estarían hablando de otra cosa, o lo habían soñado, o...

-¡Mamá no está en casa!-Dijo Sichini entrando en la habitación. ¿Cuando había salido en busca de su madre?

-¡Donde está mamá!- Dijo Mamoru con los ojos cristalinos

-¡Seguro que se fue por lo que le hiciste anoche!-A Inuyasha se le desfiguró la cara.

-¡Nos ha abandonado, y es por tu culpa!- A Inuyasha se le acabó la paciencia.

Dos sonidos huecos sonaron por toda la habitación y dos enormes chichones aparecieron en las cabezas de los gemelos.

-¡A mamá no le gusta que nos pegues!-Gritó Sichini

-¡Si estuviera aquí te sentaría!-Continuó Mamoru. En ese instante los dos se abalanzaron sobre el padre que casi cae al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en equilibrio. Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, sus dos cachorros empiezaron a trepar por él pateándolo.-

-Mamá solo se ha ido a descansar, volverá en tres días.-Se escuchó la voz de Izayoi. Dicho esto los gemelos dejaron de _atacar_ al padre, mientras éste aprovechaba su oportunidad y los cogía a cada uno por un pie, dejándolos colgando boca abajo.

-¿Como que se ha ido a descansar?- Preguntó curioso Mamoru olvidando su repentino enfado, más preocupado por el paradero de su Madre.

-Mamá ha ido a un balneario con la tía Sango a una sesión de relajamiento. Solo quiere descansar un poco porque ha tenido mucho trabajo.- Dijo la niña mientras aparecía en la puerta con Aiko en brazos.

Inuyasha soltó a los niños dejando que estos cayeran al suelo mientras se giraba hacia Izayoi. Un insignificante golpe no dañaría a unos medio-demonios como ellos.

-¿Y tu como es que sabes eso?-Preguntó Inuyasha confuso.

-Papá, ¿se te olvida que somos medio-demonios? Para nosotros es fácil escuchar a través de las paredes. –Inuyasha se regañó mentalmente por no pensar eso- Ah, por cierto, sé que tu y mamá se quieren mucho, pero...–La cara de Izayoi cambió a una de repulsión- ¿Podrían ser más discretos al hacer _**eso**_?- Inuyasha sintió como el mundo se le caía encima y le aplastaba como a un gusano.

-Co... Co... co-Tartamudeaba Inuyasha, con una mueca realmente divertida, sin saber que decir.

-¿Acaso eres un pollo, papa?-la niña se giró dándole la espalda- Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber de esos temas. No eres lo único en mi vida, ¿sabes?- Mientras Inuyasha seguía en shock por lo que su hija le había dicho, los gemelos vieron su oportunidad para vengarse por lo de ayer.

Nosotros sabemos dónde lo aprendió- Dijeron los dos. Ya se enterarían más tarde que era _**eso**_, ahora lo más importante era hacer sufrir a su hermana. Inuyasha los miró aún con su cara desfigurada.

-Se lo dijeron Mei y Yuki la otra vez cuando fuimos a la aldea y mamá estaba con Sango y tú con Miroku ayudando a los aldeanos- Empezó Mamoru complacido al ver la cara amenazante de su hermana.

-Empezaron a hablar de espinillas, algo llamado la edad del pavo y después de chicos, pero Shippo nos llamó, y fuimos con él-Terminó Sichini, feliz porque su venganza se llevó a cabo. No sabía de qué hablaron las tres chicas, pero si su padre ponía esa cara de espanto, estaba seguro de que le pondría algún buen castigo a su hermana mayor.

Inuyasha estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Por una parte no sabía si agradecer a las gemelas de Miroku por hacer el trabajo que tantas veces se negó a hacer, pero no le agradaba la idea de que su _pequeña_ hubiera perdido la inocencia. ¡Y sin informarle! Kagome ya dijo algo de hormonas y no sé que más, de que cosas así eran _normales_ en su edad. No sabía si hablar seriamente con ella, regañarla por no consultárselo, gritar histéricamente o dejarlo pasar.

Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía tranquilamente al techo de la cabaña para pensar. Se sentó en su típica pose india mirando al horizonte, con una mueca es su cara mezcla de confusión y horror. Todos en esa casa sabían que cuando Inuyasha se comportaba así era porque quería estar solo y pensar. Lo que los pequeños no sabían era que acababan de provocar una crisis nerviosa en su padre.

Y hacía 15 minutos que Kagome se había ido.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo :D

.

.

.

¡Por favor no me maten! Realmente no sé si está bien escrito, o cuantos fallos he cometido. No tengo a nadie que supervise mi trabajo aparte del corrector del Word, por lo que no tengo idea de qué está bien y qué no. Así que, si ven cualquier fallo me lo dicen. Espero que te haya gustado Mica, y no tengas locas ganas asesinas por verme atropellada por un camión n.n''

Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo mañana, y lo subiré a menos que un camión me atropelle por cualquier maldición que ustedes, amables lectores de FF, me hayan echado después de haber leído el fic (?)

Y si no es mucha molestia, un review diciendo que es aceptable para calmar mi alterado corazoncito, o uno diciendo que me vaya a la mierda como escritora y así darme un ataque al corazón acabando con todo mi sufrimiento y agonía para poder descansar en paz :D

Literalmente estoy dando vueltas por la habitación mientras como una tableta de chocolate pensando en lo que ustedes pueden pensar de mi fic.

Sé que me pongo muy melodramática, pero realmente estoy nerviosa y no sé si es lo que se esperaban. Aparte de que me altero muy fácilmente (¿de verdad? No me di cuenta)

Se despide Yumiko06

Sayonara (^u^)/


	2. Chapter 2

¡Lo siento de veras por la tardanza! Sé que habréis estado esperando mucho, y por lo tanto,¡aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo!

En respuesta al reto #102 pedido por Mica Taisho en el foro ¡Siéntate! www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido)

**Requisitos del reto:** Ya han pasado varios años luego del regreso de Kagome, y ya tuvo 4 hijos (al menos tiene que haber una chica, y uno de ellos tiene que ser un bebé). Kagome tiene que irse a algún lado varios días, dejando a los niños a cargo de Inuyasha.

**Género: **Humor/A Elección.

**Mínimo:** 1000 palabras; sin máximo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los cojo para alterar su pequeño universo y fastidiarles la vida y así intentar sacar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la gente, porque esa es mi recompensa.

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?**

Cuando Inuyasha bajó del tejado de la cabaña, los niños ya estaban desayunando en silencio. Pero... ¿por qué? Inuyasha se sentó a comer con ellos sin decir ni una palabra. La verdad, aún seguía shokeado por la repentina contestación que le gritó su hija.

Izayoi normalmente solía ser muy tranquila. Nunca solía contestarle mal, y por el hecho de ser su primer cachorro ellos dos eran muy unidos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Lo malo es que a veces solía ser... como decirlo... impulsiva. Pero aún así, ellos dos siempre habían estado muy unidos, ella siempre había confiado en él.

Pero hace un par de semanas empezó a comportarse así, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con el hijo mayor de Miroku y Sango, Komori. La verdad es que no era un mal chico, lo malo es que había heredado las perversiones de su padre, y aunque no era tan directo como la típica frase de Miroku _¿Desearía tener un hijo conmigo?_ No se quedaba corto al coquetear con las chicas.

Izayoi y Komori pasaban tiempo juntos. Ellos dos. Sin nadie más. A solas. Su hija y el hijo de un libidinoso monje mujeriego que coquetea con toda chica guapa que aparezca delante de él. E Izayoi era igual de hermosa que su madre. Y Miroku ya le hizo la propuesta a Kagome. Y Komori era igual que el padre.

Un clic sonó en la cabeza de Inuyasha

¿Su hija y el hijo de ese mujeriego? ¡Por encima de su cadáver! ¡Como se atrevía su hija a quedar con semejante bastardo! Rápidamente se puso en pie rompiendo así los palillos con los que estaba comiendo el arroz, y miró fijamente a su hija.

-¡Ni se te ocurra quedar con ese estúpido chaval!- Inuyasha miraba amenazante a su hija, mientras esta mantenía una cara de sorpresa y los gemelos esperaban atentamente el comienzo de un muy _interesante_ espectáculo.

-¿De qué hablas papá?-Pregunto con curiosidad la azabache

-Como ese estúpido chaval se te acerque, ¡juro que lo corto en rodajas y se lo echo a los Yôkais del bosque para comer!

-¿Como?- En su tono había un tono de incredulidad.

-¡Que no quiero que vuelvas a andar tanto con Komori!- La cara de confusión de Izayoi cambió a un notable enojo también con un tono desafiante hacia el padre. Se puso de pie y miró a su padre directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no puedo? ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quién puedo quedar y con quién no!- El enojo de Inuyasha aumentó, la sonrisa y la emoción en la cara de los dos pequeños también, y Aiko observaba la pelea con sumo interés.

-¡Soy tú padre! ¡Y si digo que no verás más a ese estúpido chaval, tu lo cumples!-Inuyasha elevaba cada vez más la voz.

-¡No es estúpido!

-¡Si yo digo que es estúpido, es que es estúpido!

-¡No todo lo que tú dices que es estúpido tiene por qué ser estúpido!

-¡Claro que sí, porque en esta casa mando yo! ¡Y si digo que no le vuelvas a ver, lo haces y no hay más que hablar!- Aunque sonaba cruel, Inuyasha estaba muy alterado; su _pequeña_ nunca le había hablado de esa manera, y para colmo, quería irse con un hombre. No lo toleraría.

En ese momento la azabache bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños a sus costados y con el cabello tapándole los ojos, habló.

-¿Sabes, papá?-Su voz, aunque sonaba desafiante, también era temblorosa. Los gemelos esperaban ansiosamente la próxima ronda, y Aiko simplemente permanecía sentada atenta a todo lo que escuchaba.

Izayoi levantó repentinamente la cabeza. Aunque estaba decidida, en sus ojos podían verse que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¡En el mundo no siempre se hace lo que TU quieres! ¡Aquí hay más personas aparte de TÍ y no todo es como TÚ dices que es! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera porque ya no soy una niña!- Las lágrimas al fin empezaron a caer- He crecido, ¿sabes? ¡Ya no me puedes controlar como a una marioneta! ¡PUEDO IR A DONDE QUIERA CON QUIEN QUIERA Y CUANDO QUIERA!-Esto último lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y al terminar la frase, salió de la casa dando un portazo dejando a un Inuyasha aún más traumatizado en medio del salón, mientras que los gemelos procesaban lo que habían visto y la pequeña miraba atenta a su padre.

Inuyasha, sabiendo que Izayoi se habría alejado corriendo y habría ocultado su olor con alguno de los muchos que él le había enseñado, se sentó en una esquina en su pose típica de piernas y brazos cruzados con Tessaiga entre ellos, sin expresión en su cara. Necesitaba pensar seriamente en lo ocurrido. Su hija nunca se había osado a pronunciar palabras similares. ¡Nunca! Y todo por Komori, el tercer hijo de Miroku y Sango. No es que no le agradase, el chico era de buen corazón, era muy fuerte e inteligente. El mismo cabello negro que su padre, recogido en la misma coleta que éste, pero con un rostro más parecido al de la madre, y sus mismos ojos. ¡Pero era igual de pervertido que su padre! Y además su hija aún era muy _pequeña_ para andar saliendo con chicos. Oh, no, su _pequeñ_a aún no iba a andar con nadie. ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando los dos gemelos se pusieron a su lado.

-Tu tranqui papá, Izayoi últimamente está muy rara.

-Probablemente ya esté viniendo hacia aquí para pedirte disculpas- Dicho esto los dos gemelos se levantaron y se fueron. Ellos sabían que cuando su padre se enfadaba, lo mejor era esperar hasta que se le pasase. Los dos se miraron con una mirada cómplice.

¿Pero quien decía que mientras no podrían armar alguna de sus travesuras?

Mientras Inuyasha permanecía en la cabaña sin idea alguna de lo que le esperaba. Miró a Aiko, que en cuanto le dirigió su mirada, sonrió. La cogió en brazos.

-Tú no te irás con ninguno de esos estúpidos. ¿Verdad? Tú solo estarás con papá- La niña le sonrío, e Inuyasha vio que estaba haciendo muecas raras.

-No me digas que hay que cambiarte el pañal, ¡Por Dios! Cuanto extraño a tu madre, si solo...

-P... Pa...- Inuyasha guardó silencio al instante. ¿Acaso Aiko iba a decir su primera palabra? ¡Ojala Kagome estuviera aquí!-Pa... Paa... ¡Papá!

Inuyasha sonrió ¡Su primera palabra era papá! Por un instante olvidó todo el malestar que sintió antes a causa de la discusión con Izayoi. ¡No cabía en sí! Estaba tan contento que...

-¡Papá estúpidos!- Y toda la felicidad se fue a la mierda.

No quería ni pensar lo que Kagome le haría cuando supiera que las primeras palabras de su hija habían sido un insulto dirigido a papá. No tenía que haber insultado a ese estúpido chaval delante de Aiko. Si no lo arreglaba, no quería ni pensar la ración de ''siéntates'' que le esperaban.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

La tarde pasó _demasiado _tranquila para el hanyô.

Su hija mayor no estaba en el pueblo, y no captaba el olor de los gemelos. Y para colmo en cuanto llegó a casa de Miroku, Aiko, en forma de saludo, dijo las nuevas palabras que recién había aprendido. Y Miroku empezó a reírse en su cara, como el buen _amigo _ que era. Y como él también era muy buen amigo le pegó cuatro _pequeños golpes_, haciendo que el monje se callara.

Como los demonios estaban controlados por las dos hijas mayores de Miroku, Mei y Yuki, simplemente se sentaron en las afueras del pueblo a ver como jugaban Aiko y Sasuke. Estuvieron sentados, tranquilos y hablando de diferentes cosas, y en parte, rememorando los tiempos en los que aún recolectaban los fragmentos de la perla. Y pensar que ya habían pasado 14 años... Y aunque Inuyasha tenía su familia, Miroku tampoco había perdido el tiempo... ¡7 hijos! Por poco casi la mitad de los que le prometió a Sango.

Eran las dos gemelas mayores, que siguieron la profesión de su madre y las dos se convirtieron en exterminadoras, y muchas veces acompañaban a Kohaku en sus misiones. Y pensar que ya tenían 17 años. Luego estaba Komori, de 14 años que quería seguir la profesión de su padre. El mujeriego que quería engatusar a su pequeña. Pero como le pusiera un dedo encima ¡Ja! Se las tendría que ver con él. Después Takeshi y Hanako, dos mellizos de 10 años que muchas veces organizaban travesuras con Sichini y Mamoru. Los dos eran una versión miniatura de los padres, casi el mismo aspecto, solo que Hanako tenía los ojos de su padre y Takeshi los de su madre. Y la personalidad era casi exactamente igual. Hanako quería ser sacerdotisa, decía que quería ser como Kagome. Y Takeshi quería ser como Kohaku, un exterminador. También estaba Aya, la pequeña de 4 años que ya le había causado más de un infarto a Miroku. Y, es que ella, ya había oído más de una vez la típica frase de su padre cuando estos rememoraban o bromeaban, y ella quiso imitarle repitiéndosela a todos los chicos que según ella eran ''guapos''. Y el más pequeño, Sasuke, de apenas 1 año cumplido. Aún no había definido su personalidad, pero todos rezaban por qué no saliera a sus padres.

Sin duda, eran la familia perfecta. Inuyasha rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?-Preguntó curioso Miroku-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Pensaba en telenovela que es tu familia-

-Tele... ¿Qué?- Es verdad. Vivir tanto tiempo con Kagome hacía que se te pegasen las palabras que ella decía. Ya qué de vez en cuando nombraba nombres de objetos que en esa época no existía. Y 14 años de convivencia hacían que te acostumbraras- ¿Es acaso algún objeto de la época de Kagome?

-Si...

-Oye, Inuyasha- No supo por qué, pero ese tono no le agradó demasiado- ¿Sabes que me contó ayer Komori? Al parecer se ha enamorado de Izayoi- Miroku mantenía una sonrisa. Inuyasha mantenía una cara rara, mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-¡Tu lo sabías!-Gritó Inuyasha echando chispas

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, ¿por qué ese humor?

-¿Como que por qué? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que estén juntos? ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Y encima dice que se ha enamorado! ¡Miroku, haz algo con ese hijo tuyo que tienes o saldrá muy mal!-Miroku, poco intimidado por las palabras y gritos de su amigo, habló tranquilamente

-Inuyasha, tienen 13 y 14 años, es un amor inocente de niños. No va a pasar nada porque les dejes que disfruten.

-Definitivamente, no.- Dijo con una voz seria. Cogió a Aiko que enseñaba su nueva palabra/insulto a Sasuke y se dispuso a ir a su cabaña, puesto que pronto anochecería.

-Inuyasha- Lo llamó Miroku- No sé que tienes pensado hacer, pero cuando lo hagas, recuerda qué sensación te invadió cuando Kagome estuvo en su mundo en esos 3 años.-Inuyasha se quedó quieto dos segundos, y luego se adentró en la espesura del bosque.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Mientras saltaba entre los arboles con delicadeza, puesto que llevaba a Aiko sobre su espalda, notó una presencia en su espalda. Olfateó el aire. Olía a barro y huesos. Se paró y se puso alerta, cuando de repente, recordó quien olía así. Se puso tenso, con las garras en guardia, no soltaría a Aiko. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿O acaso cierta persona que por unos años amó había vuelto? Daba igual, de todos modos su corazón ya pertenecía a Kagome, y ningún yôkai lograría que cayese en una trampa.

Unas ramas se movieron a su derecha y antes de que pudiera pestañear, dos pequeños montículos de tierra saltaron sobre él. Dejó a Aiko rápida pero delicadamente en el suelo y se dispuso a atacar, pero entonces lo vio. Antes de que estas dos pequeñas bestias lo tocasen, cerró la mano en un puño y les propinó dos golpes a los dos, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo quejándose y con un nuevo chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber que andáis tramando, Sichini y Mamoru?

-¿Como lo supiste?- Los dos preguntaron al unísono mientras de sobaban el chichón.

-Fácil. Ningún yôkai se osaría jamás a enfrentarse de esa manera al gran Inuyasha-Dijo con orgullo, mientras los gemelos lo miraban fastidiado. – Además, si Shippo anda cerca, probablemente sea una broma, ¿Verdad, Shippo?- En ese momento, un árbol se envolvió en una nube y con un ''Puf'' apareció Shippo.

-Vaya, olvidé ocultar mi cola- Dijo Shippo sonriendo. Estaba bastante alto, ya no parecía el niño de 7 años, pero en vez de aparentar 24, aparentaba 16, ya que el proceso de crecimiento de los Kitsune es más lento que el de los Inuyôkai.- Acabo de llegar, y al captar _ese_ olor vine a ver qué pasaba, pero te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con la broma de estos dos-

-¡Shippo! ¡Nos arruinaste el plan!-Exclamaron los pequeños sin hacer caso de lo que dijo Shippo, y sin saludarle después de que hubiera estado casi 3 meses fuera. Después de todo, cuando por fin consiguieron que su padre no les detectara, y estaban a punto de asustarlo, tuvo que estropearlo.

-Y vosotros dos...- Les preguntó Inuyasha- ¿Se puede saber por qué oléis así?

-Es nuestro nuevo camuflaje.-Es verdad, los dos estaban hasta el tope de barro y huesos.

-Bien, pues no lo volváis a usar-

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, hacer caso a vuestro padre-Dijo Shippo- Hace mucho tiempo hubo un tiempo en que un yôkai amenazaba la aldea y tenía ese mismo olor. Podríais alarmar a la gente. ¿Entendido?-Los pequeños se miraron y asintieron. Por el tono que usó Shippo sabían que ese yôkai seguramente habría causado mucho daño. Una cosa era asustar, y otra ya era hacer creer a la aldea que alguien que hizo daño había vuelto. Eran traviesos, no malvados.

Inuyasha agradeció en silencio la pequeña historia improvisada del Kitsune. No había razón por la que sus hijos supieran de lo ocurrido, de lo sufrido, 17 años atrás.

-Tengo que ir al pueblo. Podríais venir conmigo y así me entero de lo que ha pasado, y los últimos cotilleos y de paso quitaros ese barro antes de que anochezca. Además podemos tramar alguna broma para asustar al tonto de Miroku.-Los gemelos sonrieron felices, al fin y al cabo, Shippo era como un hermano mayor para ellos.

Inuyasha cogió a Aiko, que se estaba muy concentrada intentando coger hormigas para después aplastarlas, y le agradeció en silencio a Shippo con una mirada. Este sonrió y asintió, para después correr con los gemelos detrás de ellos.

Inuyasha andaba nuevamente hacia su cabaña, con las preocupaciones de vuelta. Pero entonces, un olor que de verdad odiaba llegó a su nariz. Era el olor de las lagrimas de Izayoi, acompañado de... Sangre.

Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia su cabaña sin perder tiempo.

* * *

Bien, ya sé que piensan, que soy una embustera y sucia mentirosa por haberos hecho esperar una semana cuando se supone que tenía que haberlo subido la semana pasada.

¡Pero no he podido! Aparte de que estuve con un terrible dolor de cabeza, esta semana hemos empezado los exámenes, y parece que los profesores les ha dado algo, ¡Han empezado a mandar trabajos a lo loco y REALMENTE difíciles! (¿Alguien sabe quien es Fray Angélico? ¡Y tuve que escribir una hojas de su biografía! Pero claro, sin copiar de la Wikipedia. Yupi.)He estado toda la semana estresada, y el estrés debe de ser algún repelente para la inspiración, porque cuando por fin podía coger el PC 15 minutos... ¡cada línea que escribía me parecía una basura!

Pero hoy, nada más levantarme, he empezado a escribir, y aún con el pelo totalmente despeinado, los dedos adoloridos y la tripa pidiendo desesperada mente algo que comer... ¡Lo terminé! Así que lo subo y me voy a desayunar un buen Cola-Cao, con dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, y alguna que otra magdalena.

En este capitulo no he metido tanto humor como en el anterior, sino que me he centrado más en la trama, para que entendáis como es ahora la aldea y los personajes. Además, es importante, ya que sin estas explicaciones, el siguiente capitulo que tengo en mente no tendría demasiada lógica. Espero no haberlo hecho demasiado lioso con los hijos de Miroku e Inuyasha, pero quería que Miroku y Sango hubieran tenido bastante hijos, tal y como el Monje prometió xD

Y prestad pequeños detalles a lo que hacen los personajes, sobre todo la pequeña Aiko, porque en el próximo capitulo serán importantes cx

No sé cuando actualizaré, ya que el lunes tenemos 2 exámenes, y varios trabajos para toda la semana. Intentaré subirlo antes del sábado que viene -.-''

Cualquier error, sugerencia u opinión, me dejáis un review. (ºuº)

Sayonaraaa ¡y me voy a desayunar! (*¬*)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, únicamente su trama y los personajes extras necesarios para esta historia, que está hecha sin fines de lucro.

**¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?**

Inuyasha corría hacia la cabaña, no sabía lo que se podía encontrar; pero lo que si sabía era que nadie lastimaría a su pequeña y conservaría todos sus dientes. Por muy alterada que estuviese Izayoi, la quería como a toda su familia y no permitiría a nadie salir ileso después de haberle causado el más mínimo rasguño.

Inuyasha iba mentalmente planeando las torturas más sádicas y dolorosas a medida que el olor se intensificaba, cuando un árbol casi lo aplasta, cayendo detrás de él. Tenía a Aiko en un brazo, pero eso no impedía que sus movimientos fuesen menos mortales; podía desgarrar la piel con una sola garra.

Preparado y en posición de defensa, el hanyô esperaba a su contrincante, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada, hasta que su agudo oído captó claramente el llanto de una pequeña. _Su _pequeña. Sin vacilar, siguiendo el sonido del llanto y el olor de la sangre, se encontró con Izayoi, que en ese momento, con sus puños desnudos y ensangrentados, derribaba un árbol más a puñetazos.

La azabache debió olerlo o escuchado, porque después de que el árbol chocara contra el suelo ruidosamente, se dio la vuelta y miró a Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en un gran intento por no dejarlas caer y un notable enfado se que hacía ver con su ceño fruncido.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, los dos mirándose a los ojos, ella retándole, él intentando apaciguarla, ya que cualquiera sabe que hay que tener cuidado con los perros que ladran. Ella le empezó a gruñir, es decir, le estaba desafiando, y eso claramente molestó a su padre. Pero todo inu-yôkai sabe que si no se acepta un reto está claramente diciendo que su adversario es mejor que él.

Como cualquier padre, lo primero que habría que hacer es desechar el reto e intentar calmar al cachorro para que no se altere más de lo que está. Pero claro.

Inuyasha era Inuyasha. Era idiota orgulloso por naturaleza, y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza era que nadie osaba retar al _''Gran Inuyasha''_

El Gran patán de Inuyasha, mejor dicho.

Los dos empezaron a gruñir, cada vez más y más fuerte, mientras Aiko se quedaba quieta; y es que, cualquier Yôkai o Hanyô comprende, por simple instinto, que no es inteligente interferir en retos de este tipo. Así que, mientras Aiko se comportaba como la buena niña que era, padre e hija se retaban con los, cada vez, más sonoros y amenazantes gruñidos.

Al final, Izayoi tuvo que darse por vencida, ya que hasta ella reconoce sus límites. Por lo que, enfadada con Inuyasha por su injusta victoria y consigo misma por no ser lo suficiente fuerte, se dio la vuelta y esta vez, derribando de un solo golpe un árbol que tenía a su espalda.

Aunque tuviera las manos ensangrentadas de tanto golpear los arboles, los pies cansados de las largas caminatas o las rodillas raspadas de tantas caídas, no derramó ni una sola lágrima, ya que había heredado el mismo orgullo de su padre, y si lo hacía, no sería delante de nadie.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!- Preguntó Inuyasha, con toda la delicadeza para los temas delicados que lo caracterizaba. Es decir; ninguna.

Izayoi no respondió, tenía la vista fija en el árbol caído, pero él sabía que su mente se encontraba en algún otro lejano lugar. El hanyô, al ver que su hija no mostraba ningún interés en él, decidió hacer algo que no era muy habitual en él.

Se acercaba dispuesto a hablar tranquilamente y ser comprensivo con ella. Seguramente sólo sería una rabieta causadas por esas ''hormonas'' que actualmente tantas pesadillas causaban.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!-Se ve que Izayoi tenía otros planes- ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¿Acaso no es suficiente? ¡Ya has logrado lo que querías! ¡Déjame en paz!- Nada más gritarlo, Izayoi pateó una roca del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, estrellándolo contra un árbol y causando que varios frutos cayeran de éste.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de responderle aún más fuerte, pero se recordó que tenía que intentar ser cariñoso, así que, espero a que la pequeña se calmara.

Izayoi estaba de pie, con los puños apretados a los costados y llorando silenciosamente. Inuyasha le puso una mano en un hombro y la azabache quiso evitarlo, pero él no le dejó, y se sentó en la sombra de un árbol con ella en su regazo, aunque ella seguía intentando zafarse del agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!-

-Pero ahora mismo te estás portando como una-Dijo el peli plateado-Así que, a menos que te comportes como una adulta, no vas a salir de aquí, ¿Entendido?- A medida que llegaba al final de la frase, iba subiendo el tono de voz; clara prueba de que la poca paciencia que tenía se estaba agotando por los codazos y patadas que la ya no tan niña intentaba propinarle.

Izayoi se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser comprensivo, y aunque en ese momento quería salir corriendo, esperaría a ver que quería su padre.

-Si no me dices que estupidez te pasa, ¿cómo demonios quieres que te ayudemos? ¡No seas tonta y dilo!- lo que traducido sería algo como ''Te pasa algo y nos tienes preocupados, si no nos lo cuentas no te podremos ayudar, y créenos que lo que menos nos gusta es verte así. Dínoslo y entre todos buscaremos una solución. '' Y al parecer Izayoi se dio cuenta de mensaje oculto, porque bajo la cabeza y aunque no salían lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos dorados, Inuyasha podía olerlas.

-Yo...-Izayoi miró a su padre a los ojos, y se dio valor, porque sabía que una vez que la tenía atrapada, hasta que le contase que pasaba no la soltaría. Así que, contó mentalmente hasta tres y se lo contó.- Komori ha cortado conmigo-

En ese momento, Inuyasha pensó que se alegraría porque su tortura había finalizado. Pero ver el rostro triste de su hija, lo que sufría por ese mocoso estúpido, y el dolor que le causaba a ella, a él también le causó dolor. Y de repente, le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando estuvo separado sin Kagome durante esos tres largos y agonizantes años. El dolor que sentía al pensar que no volvería a ver a Kagome de nuevo. Un dolor insoportable que ahora mismo estaba carcomiendo a su pequeña.

Y él no hacía nada por protegerla.

Y no se lo podía permitir. Aunque no quisiera que su pequeña creciera, era inevitable, por mucho miedo que le causara. Si, miedo de quedarse solo.

Pero entonces la voz de su compañera rebotó en su cabeza.

''_Nunca estarás solo. Tienes amigos, tienes familia, y me tienes a mí, y sabes que yo siempre me quedaré a tu lado''_

Y era verdad, no estaría solo. Y si ese mocoso estúpido quería dejar a Izayoi, tendría una _amistosa_ charla con él.

Se levantó gruñendo y dejando a Izayoi en el suelo, estaba buscando su olor en el aire, y cuando lo encontró, se dispuso a seguirlo.

-¿Qué haces papá? ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a hablar con ese estúpido mocoso y a preguntarle porqué.-Dijo cortante y tajante, pero contrario a lo que creía, Izayoi en vez de dejarle ir, le respondió. Y precisamente no en un tono muy... tranquilo, digamos.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, papá? Primero andas diciendo que no quieres que andemos juntos y cuando al final lo consigues, quieres liar las cosas aún más. ¡¿Eres idiota?!- Este último grito pareció hacer que Inuyasha despertara, pero ahora la pregunta era.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él, aún más confuso. ¿Acaso no era ella la que quería estar con él mocoso?

-¿No lo entiendes, papá? Komori debió escucharos hablar a ti y al tío Miroku sobre nuestra relación, fue él quien cortó conmigo porque no tiene tu aprobación. Yo le dije que daba igual, pero el siguió firme en su decisión. -Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.- Y luego tú dices que no tiene honor.- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque el hanyô ya había saltado fuera de su vista.

Al parecer el mocoso sí que sabía lo que hacía, así que pensó que, en cualquier caso, sería mejor él que algún pervertido que apareciera por ahí.

Inuyasha se impulsó con una rama y se elevó en el aire. Ya había encontrado el olor de Komori, y no le faltó tiempo para ir detrás de él.

Mientras Inuyasha corría, se puso a pensar. Después de todo, el chaval ese no era mala persona, y Kagome ya le había advertido de que Izayoi ya se estaba haciendo mayor, y aunque él sabía que aún faltaba para que se fuera de su lado, no le gustaba la idea de que otro hombre que no fuese él la tuviera a su lado.

Desde luego, esto de la paternidad le creaba demasiados dolores de cabeza.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No fue difícil encontrarlo, el mocoso estaba en un claro, sentado y apoyado contra un árbol con la cabeza gacha. Se ocultó entre las ramas observándolo sigilosamente. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y esta no era la excepción. Y es que decirle al mocoso de tu pervertido mejor amigo que le das permiso para salir con tu hija, la que no quieres dejar ir pero que no tienes opción ya que si no te odiará de por vida, no era lo más fácil del mundo.

No sabía exactamente qué decirle. _''Tú, mocoso, tienes permiso para salir con mi hija, pero toca donde no debes y te amputo los brazos'' _ Con esa simple frase estaba seguro de que no se acercaría a Izayoi y no haría nada indebido, pero si su pequeña se enteraba seguramente se pondría aún de peor genio por culpa de sus malditas hormonas.

''_Puedes salir con mi hija'' _ Con esas cinco palabras se ahorraba una charla incomoda y que su hija se enfadara con él, pero entonces el mocoso quizás se tomaba demasiadas libertades con ella y entonces acabaría por córtale más que un simple brazo.

¿Qué más opciones le quedaban? Podría ser educado, explicarle amablemente sus condiciones y dejar de lado su orgullo para no insultarlo en el proceso.

'' _¡Keh! Y de paso dejaría de pegar a Shippo y haría que Miroku dejara de ser un pervertido. ''_

Haría lo más fácil, lo que siempre hacía. Le escupiría la verdad delante de la cara sin ninguna delicadeza. _Puro estilo Inuyasha_

Sin pensar demasiado, saltó delante del mocoso, el que al verlo, pegó un brinco y su cara de perrito abandonado cambió primero a una de miedo, luego a una de confusión y por último se puso a la defensiva.

Inuyasha le miraba con el ceño fruncido y directamente a los ojos; nada tan bueno como intimidar a tu presa. Y aunque Komori mantenía su cara y su cuerpo totalmente erguidos, sin aparentar una pizca de miedo, Inuyasha podía oír sus precipitados latidos de su corazón, como también olía su nerviosismo, acompañado de algo de enfado y miedo.

La seguridad de Inuyasha se quebró un poco, arrepintiéndose por tratar así al chico. Pero entonces recordó el por qué lo trataba de esa forma y se recompuso, aunque no sería todo lo duro que pensó que sería al principio.

-Izayoi me lo ha contado- Comenzó el hanyô- Y al ver el respecto que me tienes, -''porque de no tenerlo te haría pedazos'' le habría gustado decirle- he decidido que te doy permiso para que seas su pareja- No diría compañera, ya que la diferencia entre estos dos es que un compañero es para toda la eternidad, y aún no eran lo suficientemente mayores para atarse para toda la vida- así que espero que la trates correctamente

En cuanto Inuyasha dijo la última palabra, al muchacho se le iluminó la cara, cosa que a Inuyasha no le gustó, por lo que decidió añadir una última cosa.

-Pero si la haces llorar te arranco los intestinos y te estrangulo con ellos ¿entendido?-Dijo con un tono _demasiado_ calmado. El muchacho, con la cara blanca, asintió efusivamente.

Y después de echarle una última mirada asesina, Inuyasha brincó hacia un árbol alejándose de allí. Y es que estaba bastante satisfecho; su hija estaría feliz y él se encargaría del muchacho de no ser así.

Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, en lo buen padre que era, cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió. Como si algo se le olvidara...

_`` ¡Mierda! ¡Aiko!''_

El mejor padre.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Estaban todos en la cabaña cenando un jabalí que Inuyasha había cazado, ya que sin Kagome en casa no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a cocinar, y el ramen ya se lo habían terminado, así que no quedaba opción, y de paso, Inuyasha les enseñaba a sus dos cachorros trucos que él había aprendido en los años que tuvo que pasar en soledad y sobreviviendo, los mismos trucos que ahora enseñaba a sus dos cachorros que tan alegremente le admiraban y le escuchaban.

Porque ahora ya no estaba solo.

Y menos mal, porque de estar solo se habría olvidado completamente de Aiko. Tenía que agradecer a su hija mayor, ya que de no haber recogido a su hermana seguramente él estaría de un humor muy diferente. _``Probablemente como un loco desquiciado desesperado por encontrar a su cachorro``_ Pensó él.

Y el humor en la cabaña era uno de los mejores, tenía que admitir. Él estaba alegre porque no había perdido a Aiko y por lo tanto, no tendría que recibir una reprimenda de Kagome al volver. Izayoi estaba muy contenta porque esa misma tarde Komori le contó lo que él le dijo (omitiendo las claras amenazas de cortarle algún miembro) y por lo tanto, los dos habían evitado discusión alguna. Aiko estaba muy risueña, como siempre, y es que pocas veces se ponía a llorar o cogía una rabieta (e Inuyasha lo agradecía inmensamente) y los dos gemelos estaban extrañamente contentos, cosa a la que le quitó importancia y que agradeció, ya que gracias al excelente humor de todos, en la cabaña había un ambiente realmente agradable.

Lo que las dos niñas y su padre no sabían, es que los dos gemelos estaban planeando algo realmente malo para el día siguiente, y ese era el motivo por su extraña sonrisa.

Una nueva jugarreta, y una de las más grandes se acercaba, e Inuyasha ignoraba cualquier probabilidad de que eso pasara.

Estaba jodido, y no lo sabía.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Antes de que me asesinen por toda la tardanza ¡Lean!

Se supone que este capitulo lo tenía que subir la semana pasada, pero adivinen... ¡Hubo apagón! y ¡TODO SE BORRÓ! Me quedé medio traumatizada, ya que estaba escribiendo las últimas lineas :'( y como soy tan idiota, no lo guardé, y tuve que reescribirlo TODO. Y claro, en esta estúpida época de examenes, apenas puedo coger el PC y... ya me entienden -.-

Pero espero que, después de la tardanza, disfruten del capitulo x3 Ya tengo una ligera idea del siguente, y tengo pensado escribir ahora el principio (guardando cada vez que comience una nueva línea)

Así que, si después de esta explicación siguen queriendo asesinarme, haganlo, pero no creo que haya buena conexion wi-fi desde el más alla _

Ah, y quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que comentan este fic, que aunque no es de los mejores, espero que no sea de los peores.

Gracias a

**setsuna17**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Yaelinuyasha**

**Pauly**

**honeystrange17**

**fátima taisho**

**suki90**

Y sobre todo, espero que te guste la historia, **Mica Taisho**, ya que de no ser por tí, esta historia de seguro no existiría XD Ojala cumpla tus expectativas ^^**  
**

Sus reviews me dan el empujoncito que que necesito para escribir cuando me da flojera, además de que cada vez que veo un nuevo review, me pongo a brincar de alegría (literalmente) y me dan una inmensa felicidad, ya que no soy de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction, pero me conformo con poder sacarles aunque sea alguna sonrisa a ustedes =)

Omitan el momento cursi xD

También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen sin comentar, ya que yo antes (cuando acababa de conocer fanficiton) no dejaba comentarios (simplemente por que no sabia como hacerlo) e ignoraba la sensación que unas simples dos palabras como ''estuvo bien'' pudiesen alegrar tanto a una persona xD

Ahora en cambio, cada vez que leo alguna historia que me guste, intento expresar todo lo que me ha gustado con palabras, para poder alegrar a alguien como ustedes me alegran a mí Cx

Por lo que, en general, gracias a todos por, simplemente, leerme, y os animo a dejar un simple review de dos palabras ya que esas dos palabras me alegran todo un día, por muy malo que fuera.

Sayonara \(^-^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Quién dijo que ser padre es fácil?**

La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar el Sengoku, sin ninguna nube que hiciera traba en su labor de inundar los paisajes con los rayos del sol.

Inuyasha se encontraba tranquilamente recostado en la rama de un árbol fuera de su cabaña. Esa noche en especial, ya que Kagome no estaba en casa, había decidido dormir fuera; se le hacía agradable dormir bajo el cielo nocturno con la brisa acariciando su rostro, aunque debía admitir que prefería pasar la noche con _su mujer._

Mientras dormía tranquilamente, empezó a recordar el suave sonido de la respiración de Kagome cuando descansaba junto a él, su olor que inundaba sus sentidos, sus manos que lo abrazaban fuertemente, el sonido de su corazón junto al suyo...

Esos agradables recuerdos de su inconsciencia hicieron que el hanyô empezara a tener _cierto_ sueño que hizo que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en su cara, al mismo tiempo que su respiración empezaba a ser irregular y más ajetreada.

Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero nadie se imaginaría lo lejos que estaba de tener un mal sueño. Es más, Inuyasha estaba disfrutando totalmente. Estos días con la ausencia de Kagome estaban volviendo loco a Inuyasha, y ahora tenía un momento para compensar esa ausencia.

Nadie, aparte de Inuyasha, sabría lo que estaba soñando, pero visto desde el mundo real, su respiración era agitada, clavaba las garras en el árbol, dejando varias marcas, sudaba y emitía pequeños _sonidos_. Y mientras, Inuyasha se sentía en la gloria, después de los problemas de los últimos días; los problemas amorosos de su pequeña, las primeras palabras de Aiko o las gamberradas de los gemelos... por fin tenía un momento para él, es más, podría decirse que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, y solo le faltaba un poco más, nada lo podía interrumpir...

¡JA! La llevaba clara.

-¡PAPÁ!- Ese grito que resonó a 13 kilómetros a la redonda hizo que Inuyasha despertara repentinamente y sofocado, que perdiera el equilibrio, cayera del árbol y se estampara de narices contra el suelo sin necesidad de usar el famoso conjuro.

Y mientras, alguien, en su cómodo sofá mientras escribía en su PC, se reía en sus narices.

Inuyasha levantó con la cara roja y sudorosa por la rabia y _otras cosas_. Estaba frustrado, enojado y a punto de explotar, y descuartizaría al idiota que había osado despertarlo se du _placentero_ sueño. Y pensar que había estado a punto de...

-¡Papá!- Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y enseguida fijó su mirada en Izayoi, que lo miraba con una mueca nerviosa y alterada.

Rápidamente, Inuyasha se puso en pie, se sacudió y la miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó rápidamente, preocupado por la mirada que su pequeña le estaba dando. Podía oler en ella nerviosismo, ansiedad y... ¿miedo?

-Es Aiko, ella- Antes de que pudiera continuar, estaba en brazos de su padre. Inuyasha había detectado el olor de Aiko y un Yôkai (aunque muy débil) en el jardín. Un instante después, todos estaban en el lugar de donde provenía el olor.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado, con su cara nuevamente convertida en un poema indescriptible, mientras observaba delante de él algo que nunca imaginó ver.

-He eliminado a los otros dos, pero no he podido capturar al tercero, y cuando atacó a Aiko, pues...- La azabache no sabía cómo continuar.

Y es que, el espectáculo delante de ellos era muy difícil para creer. Aiko estaba sentada dentro de una barrera espiritual, riéndose y burlándose de los inútiles intentos del cuervo-demonio que la atacaba, estrellándose constantemente contra el suelo.

Hasta que, parece ser que la pequeña bebé se cansó del cuervo, y le lanzó una piedra, de la que salió una luz idéntica a la que salía de las flechas de Kagome, purificando inmediatamente al demonio en cuanto le dio en la cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba patidifuso y estupefacto. Y es que, ¿cómo era posible que su hija, siendo una mitad-yôkai, había usado los mismos poderes de sacerdotisa que su madre?

Aunque claro, era Inuyasha, y en vez de analizar la situación calmadamente, o pensar alguna explicación lógica, hizo lo que Inuyasha haría.

Perdió los nervios.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! – Al principio vaciló un poco, pero enseguida fue a su lado y la cogió maldiciendo al aire- ¡Izayoi, quédate aquí!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Voy contigo!- De tal palo, tal astilla.

-¡Quédate aquí! ¡Soy tu padre y haces lo que te diga!-

-¿Ya estamos? ¡Pues Aiko es mi hermana! ¡Así que voy con ella!- Inuyasha estaba demasiado alterado como para responderle, (no hacía falta decir lo nervioso que estaba por si a su pequeña se le ocurría purificar su trasero) por lo que, con Aiko en brazos, fue corriendo (o más bien saltando de árbol en árbol) hacia la cabaña de Kaede, con Izayoi siguiéndolos por detrás.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Inuyasha estaba, nuevamente, sentado en el tejado de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, intentando asimilar las nuevas palabras que la vieja miko le había dicho.

Al parecer, los poderes de Kagome se habían traspasado de cierta forma a Aiko, y era tan o incluso más poderosa que su madre. Solo había un problema...

¡Era un bebé! ¡Por dios! Lo mismo un día al salir de la cabaña se estrellaba con una de las barreras, o un día al despertarse se encontraba con medio cuerpo purificado, o... o...

No podía pensar, porque repentinamente recordó que si cualquier cosa pasaba, él sería el responsable, y, por lo tanto...

A él le caería la bronca. La bronca de Kagome. La única que podía usar el conjuro. El conjuro que lo estrellaba dolorosamente contra el suelo. Y podía hacerlo todas las veces que le diera la gana.

Mierda.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado concentrado en la nueva depresión en la que se sumía, pensando en la cantidad de siéntate podía decir Kagome antes de quedarse afónica, que no se dio cuenta de que Izayoi subía con Aiko en brazos.

-Papá...-Inuyasha pensó que con suerte no serían más de 134 siéntates seguidos-Papá- Izayoi se sentó al lado de su padre, dándose cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.-¡Papá!- Gritó Izayoi mientras lo zarandeaba, pero Inuyasha no se inmutó. Así que la pequeña hizo algo a lo que su padre, estaba segura, reaccionaría. Se alejó un poco y susurró un muy bajo-siéntate- Esperando que su padre lo escuchara.

Y lo escuchó. Lo malo que casi le da un paro cardiaco (otra vez)

Es más, de no ser por Izayoi, se habría estampado contra el suelo sin necesidad del conjuro (otra vez)

-¡Papá!-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Sabes muy bien que solo tu madre puede usar esa palabra!- Decía señalándola con el dedo, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que cargaba a Aiko. Y aunque a la mayor no le importaban esa clase de reprimendas, Aiko mostraba que a ella sí, y unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

Inuyasha entró en pánico, y es que no soportaba que ni Kagome, Izayoi o Aiko lloraran, (Además, quizás al ponerse a llorar lo mismo le lanzaba algún _escupitajo de bebé sagrado_ o algo por el estilo) así que la cogió rápidamente en brazos y la meció de la forma que, sabía, se tranquilizaría.

Pero entonces el cerebro de Inuyasha reaccionó, y recordó lo que minutos antes había hecho con el cuervo.

¿Y si le daba por jugar a ''_vamos a purificar a papá de la manera que le pueda ser más dolorosa pero sin matarlo para que mamá termine el trabajo usando sus más dolorosos siéntate''?_

Se quedó estático. E Izayoi lo notó.

-Papá, la anciana Kaede dijo que Aiko solo usará los poderes para defenderse o si está enfadada- Explicó la pequeña con intención de calmar a su padre.

Un nuevo ''clic'' sonó en el cerebro de Inuyasha. Recordó que cuando desintegró al yôkai estaba jugando. Estaba riendo. Se divertía.

-¿Acaso estaba enfadada cuando el yôkai cuervo la atacó? Porque creo que estaba jugando- Dijo notablemente rígido.

-Se estaba defendiendo- Dijo Izayoi aguantando la risa, ya que el estado de pánico en el que estaba su padre le causaba bastante gracia.- Además, creo que ella sabe que te puede hacer daño si te llega a purificar- esta vez no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha se relajó notablemente, pero rápidamente se tensó nuevamente- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho a mí?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Por qué saliste de la cabaña con ese tic en el ojo- Respondió.

Considerando razonable la respuesta de la pequeña, los dos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, observando la gente de la aldea ir y venir. Inuyasha dejó a Aiko sentada con Izayoi.

-Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó la azabache mientras rascaba entre las orejas de Aiko, y esta hacía un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo.

-Claro- Dijo Inuyasha, aún mirando a los aldeanos.

-¿Por qué cuando fui a buscarte tenías la misma cara que el tío Miroku cuando le dejamos solo con la tía Sango?-

E Inuyasha tomó el mismo color que su haori.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era medio día, Izayoi charlaba alegremente con Komori, mientras Aiko purificaba algunos renacuajos en el río en el que todos se encontraban. Inuyasha estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol bastante avergonzado por la reacción de su hija a su sonrojo.

Se ve que imaginó lo peor. Justamente imaginó _eso. _Y él no supo como contradecirlo. Por lo que mientras él se quedaba con cara de atontado sin emitir más que cosas incoherentes, ella hacía muecas de asco mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Inuyasha si que sabía tratar con adolescentes.

Y ahora, ahí estaban, Izayoi y Komori hablando de cosas muy... _caramelosas _ para sus oídos. Y es que no es un secreto que el hanyô no era bueno con las palabras pero...

¿¡Por qué mierda ese mocoso tenía tanta facilidad para soltar esas cursiladas!? ¿Acaso no era él mejor que aquel mocoso?

En cualquier cosa, mejor era eso, por que como se atreviera a soltar cualquier indecencia...

Podría decir que el _perro le arrancó la lengua._

Amenazas y deseos asesinos aparte, no es que se estuviera tan mal ahí. Izayoi y Komori hablando, Aiko purificando renacuajos, él recostado en el árbol y...

Un momento.

Algo no cuadraba...

Clic.

¿¡**DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN LOS GEMELOS**!?

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, bajó de un salto y se puso delante de Izayoi mientras una vena se le hacía notar en la frente. Su cara era una mezcla de enojo, confusión y terror.

Terror, he dicho.

¿¡Alguien sabe lo peligrosos que pueden ser esos dos si se les deja hacer lo que quieren!?

Cogió aire para pegar un grito, pero al aspirar tan profundamente, un olor muy familiar inundó sus sentidos.

Olor a lobo sarnoso.

¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?

Antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, un fuerte torbellino pasó a su lado, salpicándole medio río encima. Y, cómo no, de ese remolino apareció una figura.

Un momento, ¿acaso esperabais a Koga?

Oh no, esto era peor.

Del torbellino de agua, apareció una mocosa de apenas 13 años, vestida con una extraña armadura y pieles de lobo de color blanco. Tenía su cabello, tan negro como el carbón, amarrado en dos coletas. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con diversión y malicia.

Ella era una de los _muchos _cachorros de Koga y Ayame.

-¡Kazuki!- Era su nombre- ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí, lobo sarnoso!?- Dijo una Izayoi muy alterada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío! ¡Vengo a por Komori, chucho pulgoso!- Contestó ella con el mismo tono.

En efecto, las dos hijas de Inuyasha y Koga habían heredado su enemistad, su orgullo, su competitividad y sus _motes*_.

E Inuyasha sabía que, como con él y Koga pasaba, esto iba a ser MUY malo.

Y para colmo, antes de que las dos caninas empezaran a pelear...

Una explosión resonó por todo el bosque. Pero el humo levantado por esa explosión, era extrañamente _colorido. _ Como los colores del arcoíris.

Inuyasha pudo escuchar unas risas a la lejanía. Risas, de _dos mocosos._

Fíjate, las cosas si que habían empeorado, y mucho.

E Inuyasha tenía un pensamiento.

_Poder matar a alguien antes de ser asesinado por Kagome._

* * *

**Mote:** Sobrenombre que se da a una persona por alguna característica peculiar suya.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo xD

Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero el trabajo que teníamos que hacer se alargó un poco más y bueno...

Puede decirse que tuve algunos problemas con unos compañeros y por consecuencia, estaba tooodooo el día de mal humor.

Y al estar de mal humor, lo único que escribía era basura -.-

EN FIN, ya salí de esa especie de depresión en la que estuve y ¡tachan! aquí el capitulo que me faltaba ^_^

De veras siento el retraso, pero como digo yo, creo que es más importante escribir algo de calidad a escribir algo mal y rápido.

* * *

Como siempre, quiero agradeceros a todos los que comentáis:

**Guest**

**Yaelinuyasha**

**elvi**

**fatima taisho**

**bruxi**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Suki90**

**setsuna17**

**honeystrange17**

**Pauly**

Y como no, espero que te guste el fic, **Mica Taisho**

* * *

En verdad, no esperaba que os gustara tanto el fic, y estoy muy feliz de que algo que yo escribo, puede llegar a gustar a alguien que vive en la otra punta del planeta :D Cada vez que leo un comentario vuestro, una sonrisa automática se plasma en mi cara xD

Como siempre, si veis algún error o algo por mejorar, o cualquier cosa que no os cuadre, dar vuestra opinión, para así poder ir mejorando poco a poco ºUº

Bueno, ando justa de tiempo, así que lo dejo aquí xD

Sayonara Cx


End file.
